Kagome, The Lost Princess Of Atlantis
by Water Goddess1
Summary: The last shards are in Atlantis and Kagome is hiding something
1. Default Chapter

Kagome, The Lost Princess of Atlantis Chapter 1- Are we really going there?  
  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I wish it did though.  
  
"Atlantis?" Kagome questioned. "Yeah" Sesshomaru said softly. Kikyo was squeezing on Inuyasha's shirt. Kikyo purred, "Inu-baby do we have to go?"" Inuyasha sighed, "Yes Kikyo the last three shards are there." Kagome muttered so softly that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could hardly hear, "I don't want to go back there." Sango got up and said, "Well let's go now!" Then everybody got up and walked out Kaede's hut. They walked until they got to a harbor where a ship was waiting for them. Sango looked at Kagome worriedly. Sango asked, "Houshi sama do you know what's wrong with Kagome- Chan?" Miroku looked at Kagome and said, "I have no idea." Once they got on the ship Sesshomaru showed them their rooms. Kagome walked into her room and lay on her bed for four hours. Then the door opened slowly and in came Sesshomaru. "Kagome it's time for dinner." He said. Kagome replied, "I'm not hungry." Sesshomaru walked out the room and went to the dining room. Sango asked him, "Where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru replied, "She said she wasn't hungry." Everybody nodded their heads and ate in silence. Then everybody went to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning everyone was in the dining room eating breakfast except Kagome. Sango got out of her chair and went to Kagome's room to find that she was not there. Sango raced to the dining room and exclaimed, "Kagome's not there!" Everyone got up to look for her and then they found her outside. Kagome was staring at a locket intently. Sango walked up to her and said, "We were so worried." Sango looked at the locket and asked, "What's that?" Kagome switched her gaze from the locket to Sango and said, "It's a present I got from my family before they died." Everyone got a good look at the locket and saw that it was a golden locket studded with rubies and diamonds and it had foreign writing on it. "What does the writing say?" Sango asked. Kagome said, "It says Heed this warning those without royal blood will feel the burn as they touch." Kikyo snatched it out Kagome's hands and said, "Why should my reincarnation get something that should belong to me." Then she screamed and dropped it. Inuyasha picked it up and it burned him as well. Then Sesshomaru picked it up and it didn't burn him. He tried to open it but it didn't open. Then he gave it to Kagome and she opened it. The locket opened and a sad melody started. Then a picture began to appear. On the picture was a little girl with a man and a woman in royal clothes and they were all smiling. Then the melody stopped and Kagome closed it. 


	2. Finally at Atlantis

Kagome, The Lost Princess of Atlantis Chapter 2- Finally at Atlantis  
  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I wish it did though.  
  
"We're here!" A voice bellowed. Everybody got off the ship. "I don't want to walk around this dump!" Kikyo whined. They started walking around but all they saw was ruins. "Now's my chance." Kagome thought. Kagome started separating from the group hoping that no one would notice. But Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did and they followed her. She stopped when she saw a graveyard. She walked to two gravestones. Then she did something neither of them would expect, she cried. She kneeled down and said, "I came back. Just like I promised I would. I'll fulfill my other promise as well. I'll take up the crown and avenge you. I'll kill Naraku just like he killed you." Then two women stepped up with fighting sticks and demanded, "Who dares to disturb our King and Queen." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome chuckled softly and said, "Didn't I tell you a century ago to stop the formal crap? Maya, Mai?" The women gasped and they both yelled, "Kagome!" Kagome raised an eyebrow and questioned, "So when are you five going to come out of hiding?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came out confused. Inuyasha yelled, "Oi! Wench there's only two of us." Kagome yelled, "So when are you three gonna come out! Kikyo-san! Houshi-sama! Sango-chan!" Two guilty people and one annoyed person came out. "I figured that my reincarnation would join herself with demons!" Kikyo screeched. Maya and Mai started cracking up. Then Maya asked between laughs, "Did she say what I think she said" Kikyo screeched, "She is my reincarnation!" Mai stopped laughing and said, "How can that be? You look like your only 100 years old. While Kagome, Maya, and I are 7,000 years old. Kikyo said obnoxiously, "A mortal can't live that long." Maya and Mai fell to the ground laughing again. Maya asked Kagome, "Since when are tennyo's mortal?" Everyone stared at Kagome. Kagome said, "I never said I was a mortal." Kagome said, "I guess I have some explaining to do." Everyone yelled, "Yeah!" Kagome sat down and then said, "Well first we have to go to the palace." Inuyasha said, "Wench! There is no palace." Kagome screamed, "Baka Hanyou! It's underground!" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and said, " We'll lead the way. Follow us or you'll end up wandering this place forever." Maya whispered, " Isn't that comforting." Mai snickered. Then a voice yelled, "Maya! I heard that!" 


	3. The Palace Recollections of the Past

Kagome, The Last Princess Of Atlantis  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too lazy for this go to chap. 1 lol  
  
Summary: In this chap of KTLOA Kagome-gumi finally arrive at the palace and get their long awaited explanation from Kagome, or should we say Kagome-hime?  
  
Authors note: Sorry for the long wait! Gomen! Gomen! Well it's like this, I just moved to Maryland(ugh) and had to get settled down and everything! I got so caught up in school and stuff I totally forgot! Gomen!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: The Palace/ Recollections of the Past.  
  
Where were we again? Oh yeah!   
  
Kagome and the others walked forward into the dark underground abyss. "Kagome-chan, do you even know which way to go?" an exhausted and annoyed Sango asked her best friend. Kagome nodded her head and replied, " Yeah I think it's this way!"  
  
Sango glared at her dark outline as a tick appeared on her forehead and growled, "You think?" Kagome gripped tighter on Sesshomaru's hand as she fearfully nodded. Moans came from everyone except the duo as they noticed she in fact did not know where she was.  
  
The duo cleared their throats to get Kagome and the groups attention. Mai laughed when she noticed something hilarious. The annoyed group turned their attention towards her and asked deadpanned, "What. Is. So. Funny!?" Mai on the other hand pointed towards a pillar behind them. They all turned their attention to the pillar and realized. They had been circling the thing the whole time!!! Kagome stared intensely at the pillar and suddenly explained, " Oh my god! This is the entrance!" Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sighed pathetically.   
  
Sometimes Kagome could be so dense........ Kikyo deciding that her feet hurt about an hour ago remained on Inuyasha's back and proudly exclaimed, "You stupid reincarnation! You have wasted my precious time with Inu-baby! See told you Inu, this slip of a girl can never ever come close to the original!" Inu-gumi had already discussed the procedure of when Kikyo decides to start her long winded speeches and took the procedure into action. They ignored her.   
  
She stared deeply into the crystal pillar and placed her palm upon the surface. "You who have tennyo blood! What is te password?" a deep masculine voice questioned. Kagome stood in all her pride regally as she anounced the password, "The secret password is 'that is a secret." Inu gumi sweatdropped at the originality of the password. The pillar closed in and a hole replaced it's spot. "Thatlaugh waslaugh interestinglaugh." our favorite dog eared hanyou choked out between his laughter. The trio of tennyos glared at him for scrutizing their intelligence. Sesshomaru smacked him on the head for his stupidity, or should we call this courage?  
  
They all stepped into the whole where they closed their eyes when they felt their bodies vertically turn around. Kagome peeked one eye opened and sighed in relief when she realized they werent in any danger. The others followed her lead and stood astonished at their surroundings. The room was brightly colored with bright crimson walls and was furnished with a wooden floor. Paintings zoomed across the walls as far as the eye could see. Sesshomaru however noticed something peculiar on one of the paintings though. He traced the faces on the portrait and suddenly his eyes widened in surprise. Maya and Miroku made their way over to him and sure enough Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo quickly did as well.   
  
Maya cleared and stated, " Here is a family portrait of the royal family. From the left to right is the youngest to the oldest. First of course was Kagome, yes our Kagome. Next in line was Sora. Sora strangely enough was a timid girl. She had light blue hair and the most beautiful sapphire eyes. Next would be Taki. Taki was second in line to the throne and by far the juvenile delinquent of the Higurashi clan. Always a trouble maker that one, did you know that one time he sprayed grafiti all over the palace walls! The King and Queen were furious! Last but not least would be Naraku. He was the strangest of all four, being a crossdresser and all. He would also love to put on his baboon suit. Cute thing actually! Until we found out it was real. Anyways Naraku was banished from the kingdom when he murdered Taki and began his plans to overplot his father, our king."   
  
All heads whipped towards Kagome as she nodded uneasily. "You are related to Naraku!?" Miroku asked astonished. Inuyasha laughed hilariously, "Naraku is a crossdresser! I can see it now! Naraku approaches me in his baboon suit laughing maniaclly 'kukukuku!' when suddenly I tell him I know he's a crossdresser! To good to be true!" Inuyasha rolled on the wooden flooring as he laughed retardedly while he held his stomach. The rest stared freaked at the sight and slowly backed away.  
  
A/N: Did ya like it? Please Review! 


End file.
